Happy Valentine`s Day to our love (Love Story)
By.[http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZumaDivesIn ZumaDivesIn] This story was finished on February 12,2015. '' 'Please Do not edit without my permission.' '''This Story is an entry to' [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tundrathesnowpup Tundrathesnowpup] 's Contest. I DO NOT OWN Tundra and Rosie. Characters * Ryder * Katie * Chase * Rocky * Marshall * Skye * Tundra * Rosie * Mr Porter * Zuma * Rubble * Mayor Goodway Summary Chase asked Skye out,Rocky asked Tundra out,& Marshall asked Rosie out'. Triple Date!'' ''But there were Emergencies that they need to take care of first. '''''Can they still go out on their date`s? Story Starts Now. A beautiful day in adventure bay tomorrow it`s Valentines day. Ryder and The pup`s were playing & Relaxing at the beach.Ryder and the pup`s were playing volleyball,Rocky was sunbathing when he saw Chase beside the tree.He walked to Chase and said. Rocky: Is something wrong Chase? Chase: Hi Rocky,No nothing`s wrong. Rocky: Come on you can tell me anything. Chase: Tomorrow`s Valentines Day and I can`t think of anything special for Skye. Rocky: I`m going out on a Date with Tundra. How about you come with us? It will be a double date. Chase: Are you sure she won`t mind? Rocky: I`m sure. Chase: Thanks Rocky. Rocky: No Problem. Marshall: I heard everything,Can Rosie and I come too? Rocky and Chase were surprised to see Marshall. Chase & Rocky: Marshall! Marshall: Oh, sorry for eavesdropping on you. Chase: It`s okay. Marshall: So can Rosie and I come along? Chase: I guess, What do you think Rocky? Rocky: I have to ask Tundra first. The girls walk over to them. Skye,Tundra,Rosie: Hi guys,What`s up? Chase: Skye, will you go out with me? Skye: Of course i will. Marshall: Rosie, will you go out with me? Rosie: You bet i will. Rocky: Tundra, can they come with us? Tundra: Then it`s a Triple Date! Rocky: Let`s meet each other here tomorrow at 10. The 6 pups howl.It was getting late so they all went back home.They were all excited for the triple date.They fell asleep. The next morning it`s Valentines Day. The pups got up early,Ryder asked the girls to give Katie a letter. The girls went to Katie`s while the boys were with Ryder. Ryder just groomed them. The 3 pups were wearing bow tie`s. '' Ryder: So What do you think? Pups: Great, Thank`s Ryder. Ryder: Have fun on your Dates. Meanwhile Katie was giving Skye a bath. Katie: Is that good Skye? Skye: Yeah Thanks Katie. Katie: No problem. Tundra: Ryder asked us to give this letter to you. Katie: Thanks i`ll read it Later. ''( 20 minutes later.) Now you're ready girls. Rosie,Skye,Tundra: Thanks Katie! ( They walk to the beach to meet the boys.) Chase,Rocky,& Marshall were ready the 3 pups went to the beach and waited for the girls.The girls arrive 10 minutes later. Chase,Rocky,Marshall: Wow,You look beautiful. Skye,Tundra,Rosie: Thanks. Chase,Rocky,Marshall: Shall we go now? Skye,Tundra,Rosie: Gladly. (They were about to to go when Ryder called them.) Ryder: Sorry to interrupt your Date pups. But i need Rosie to do a medical checkup on Rubble & Zuma. Rosie: On my way Ryder. Sorry guys I have to go. Marshall: I`ll come with you Rosie. Rosie: You will? Marshall: Of course i will, See you guys later. (They both ran to the lookout.) Pups: Bye Rosie,Bye Marshall. ( They walk to Mr Porter`s) As they were passing city hall they noticed Mayor Goodway she was looking for something. Pups: Hello Mayor. Mayor Goodway: Oh Hello pups.... Pup`s: Is something wrong? Mayor Goodway: I seem to have misplaced my car keys. Chase: Let me help you Mayor. Mayor Goodway: But don`t you have something to do? Chase: Yes,but this is my job.(He looked at Skye.) '' Sorry Skye. Skye: It`s okay,I think i will help you to. Chase: Thanks Skye. Sorry Rocky,Tundra. Rocky & Tundra: It`s okay we will just go by ourselves,See you later Bye. Chase & Skye & Mayor Goodway: Okay Bye! Tundra and Rocky arrive at Mr Porter`s they take a seat. And Mr Porter came. Mr Porter: Hi Pups,What will it be? Tundra & Rocky: Spaghetti with Meatballs Please. Mr Porter: Excellent choice. (Walk`s to the kitchen)'' Tundra: I hope the others are Okay. Rocky: Don`t worry I`m sure they are. Meanwhile Marshall and Rosie just arrived at the lookout. They put on their gear and went to the TV room to see Zuma & Rubble lying on the floor.Rosie took a look at them. Rosie: You will be okay,You two just need some rest.'' (Marshall gives them a blanket)'' Zuma: Thank`s Wosie,Mawshall. Rubble: Sorry for interrupting your Date. Marshall & Rosie: it`s okay. Rosie: I`m so sorry we had to cancel Marshall. Marshall: Being with you is more than enough. (Rosie blushes.) Ryder: Thanks pups. You can still watch the sunset together. Rosie & Marshall: That`s a great idea,Ryder. ( The two pups quickly ran to the beach.) Meanwhile Chase and Skye just found Mayor Goodway`s keys. They found the keys inside city hall. Mayor Goodway: Thank you pups. Skye & Chase: No problem Mayor. Mayor Goodway: Sorry for interrupting your Date. Skye & Chase: It`s okay. Chase: I`m just sorry for canceling the date Skye. Skye: It`s okay,I don`t care if we go on a date or not. Chase: Thank`s Skye, Skye let`s go watch the sunset. Skye: Okay Chase let`s go,Bye Mayor. ( They ran to the beach.) Mayor Goodway: Bye Pups,Thank`s again. Rocky and Tundra finished their meal. And went to the beach. Tundra: The sunset is nice. Rocky: Yeah it is nice. They saw Chase and Skye. Rocky & Tundra: Hi Chase,Hi Skye. Chase & Skye: Hi Rocky,Hi Tundra. Chase: So how was your meal? Tundra: It was great. Rocky: Did you find the Mayor`s keys? Skye: Yeah it was just inside city hall. J''ust then Marshall and Rosie arrived.'' Marshall & Rosie: Hi Guys. Pup`s: Hi Rosie,Marshall. Rocky: How are Rubble and Zuma? Rosie: They just need some rest. Chase: That good. Tundra: Marshall was not clumsy today. Skye: Yeah Marshall never fell/tripped today. Marshall tripped and rolled to Rosie then they rolled to the other pups. Tundra & Skye: Spoke too soon. Marshall: Sorry. Rosie: Now that`s my Marshall! They all laughed and watched the sunset together. Even if Skye,Rosie,Marshall & Chase had to cancel they still had a fun day '''because they were with the ones they love.' :::::: '''Pups: Happy Valentines`s Day to you all!!' The End '' :::::::: ''Story Made by: ZumaDivesIn Notes : For More Stories go to:' ZumaDivesIn`s Story Idea`s' Thank you for reading this story.'' ''This story was finished on February 12,2015 . SORRY FOR THE SPELLING / GRAMMAR ERRORS. How was the story? Excellent Great Good Not Bad Bad Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Pages Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Characters Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Love stories Category:Parts Category:Story by ZumaDivesIn Category:Shorts Category:Short Pages Category:A Special Story Category:ChaseXSkye Category:Romance